interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Geas Blackmail REPLY
Re: “My sincerest apologies” Lies! All lies. You must not believe a word of this carefully constructed email. It is sappy-sentimental propaganda, plain and simple. A ploy to further play into your softer audience (those of you who cannot see through such bullshit) and have you believe that the Geas brother’s role in this merely stems from some woman’s horny love for her dead husband. Or that Jack Geas manipulated his own way into the project, and was not in fact taken against his will. In the past I have shown your world surveillance reports created by Schelter’s team of mercenaries. They told of how the twenty-one subjects of the K-1 “experiment,” including Jack Geas, were selected by Schelter and then systematically forced into the program through kidnap and subterfuge. The Geas brothers had been on Schelter’s radar since their childhood. He believed that by having one of them within K-1, this would greatly increase the machine’s ability to process and understand the human condition. That is, through eyes without emotion and a mind capable of accessing another. He wanted to control the Geas brothers ability and bend it to the will of his machine. Unsurprisingly, he failed. Regarding the recent string of disappearances happening within Xalapa. I can verify that these are in fact the friends and family of the twenty-one people taken by the K-1 project. I am the one who brought them <G864…> all to Xalapa in the first place, this is true, but I have nothing to do with their disappearances. I gathered them together with the common goal of reaching a peaceful, legal means of shutting down the K-1 monstrosity. I wanted to bring them before the media, and use their stories to hurt Schelter and his pet project. The media subsequently ignored us while K-1 grows stronger every day. Now, for the truth about this Pamela Diaz woman. Dr. Pamela Diaz is actually Agent Pamela Diaz, who is in fact an agent-turned-mercenary hired by Dr. Schelter and his cronies. The truth is that she manipulated the Geas brothers in order to ultimately divide them long enough to snatch one without the other knowing. The brothers had to be over a kilometer apart – the maximum distance of their psychic ability – for the plan to work. I cannot stress this enough: both of the Geas brothers are completely incapable of emotion, and yet still find a way to <…432…> be completely insane. Walter Greenberg and the other K-1 employees have done nothing but underestimate them. Their influence has infected the other K-1 minds already, and will continue to do so until they’ve been drained of everything they’re worth. You might be asking, well why can’t we reason with them? This is because they have no end goal other than a childish premonition of inevitably taking over the world. Simple as that. It’s this dreamt up fairy tale that has kept them going their entire lives. There is no bargaining with them. No “peaceful solution.” Once they have full control over K-1 then they will quite simply enslave us all. Guardian Church or Worldview Industries alike, the Geas brothers are a threat beyond either side’s control. They must be stopped. K-1 must be stopped. Search for “H54674” within this tool to learn <…165> more about the Geas brothers, and always remember to think before you listen to the word of the machine. Sincerely, Malcolm Thomas See also: Geas Blackmail Category:Geas Twins